Before The Infection
by ShadowAngelxx
Summary: My life has ended where nearly all my family has gone. But these bites I keep getting don't effect me, I special. My brother doesn't get anything on how this happened and now its time to find out. Okay thanks so much don't forget to find book 1 on Wattpad here. Name:Love-Chloexx Hope you enjoy and please read xoxoxoxoxoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

I pulled the trigger falling on to my knees as the pain followed slowly through my bones.

I felt the hard breath of my brother come close to me, he hugged me.

My brother dragged me in to the van as tears fell down my check on to my legs I couldn't take it no longer, My family my sister what next my brother.

I pulled my self up from what I just said and pulled my self together.

"Come on then Alfie get in the van", My brother shouted desperately

I shouted in fear to go now but he wouldn't listen, we saw Alfie grabbing the bags and Oliver. He thew the bags in at the back and dropped Oliver into my brother's hands, Alfie slowly sat down and started the engine.

The van had a full tank of petrol, so we gladly drow down mellow lane.

We saw thousands of those things, I could never understand how this happened I thought to my self, untill I heard a bang, we hit a lorry which was curved around the entrance to safety.

We were stuck, we curved our car around and turned the other way on to the grass were we could slowly slip passed it.

We banged into the trees and then we were clear we cheered in joy until we saw something.

It was one of thoese things he sat in front of are car and he just kept snapping his teeth together we rolled back and then forward smashing his body in to pieces, blood splattering on are windscreen.

Alfie stopped the van and jumped out, to wipe the windscreen.

After waiting about ten minutes we was on the roll again. We started driving down the road intill we got off the motor way.

I thought about the room what was locked, I shouted and told them to listen.

"Remember that room what had blood leading into it", everyone's face dropped and in shock Alfie turned around.

"What are you doing there's properly nothing in there ", my brother pointed out.

My eyes followed the road and looked back at Alfie.

"There's no point going now its like 78 miles away", I stated

We drove on till we saw something, it was flashing green and red. Me and Alfie got out of the van.

We got closer infill we knew what of was, a police car.

"I thought police cars are apposed to flash blue and red", my eyes followed on infill we looked inside it.

There was a suitcase in there and a massive bag which was pretty much looked full.

We pulled the handle of the car to see it was unlocked, we swung open the door and lept inside.

"Alfie see if there's some fuel or something I will check the bags", I ordered from inside.

I looked in the massive one first to see it was only a bag full of weapons, my eyes grew wider when I opened the second one. The suit case had had had...

I pushed my self back to see there was a arm in there. My eyes shock forward, then it moved I screamed in fear as only my voice followed it more.

A man shouted down from behind.

"Stop what your doing", the man budged his shotgun closer to my chest and ordered me to get out.

I lept out of the car, to see Alfie on the floor I budged a little closer to him, but the man just moved his gun closer to me.

I got closer and then bang...

**First part I always make short but I hoped you enjoyed and please tell your friends this is my first book on Wattpad. What I made years ago. Name:Love-Chloexx thanks so much and bye xoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

The man pulled the trigger, but before the bullet reached me Alfie flew in front of me.

I cried in fear as Alfie hit the floor my bones shock as I looked at the man.

I walked up to him giving a bleeding look into his eyes, he budged back.

I puched in the chest, and again and again but before I could get another hit. He headbutted me, I fell to the ground with a crash.

That's when something crept up behind him. My brother I snapped my head side ways before the man could notice him, my brother shot down and kicked him in the legs giving me the second chance I could take to beat the shit out of him.

"Fuck you", the man spittered blood at me.

I put my shoe against his chest and with power I pushed it down against his chest drowning him in his own blood.

I ran back towards Alfie to see he was...gone.

I lept backwards and sat up giving a moan in grief for his death.

"He was a great man", I looked down at his corpes.

We all walked towards the van to notice something we haven't even gave those things a name.

We sat down in the car and thought for a momment.

"What about walkers", I pointed out the window down at Alfie.

"Great, how come you always call me bro or brother but never James", my brother coughed

My eyes widend from the the day I lost my parents.

"How co...", my brother stopped talking and started the engine.

My thoughts grew terrifying and my eyes closed thats when I started searching through my thoughts.

My thoughts grew around Alfie and Oliver, I pushed my fist against the window.

A crack in the window apeard beanth my eyes, my brother looked.

"Why did you do that", James grew strongly

I sat back and frowned like a six year old getting told off, my eyes blinked in terror as we drove along the road.

The road was destroyed so we had to drive on the pavment for safe measures.

When we finally got of the disaster we turned left to Marrow road it was covered in blood my eyes grew strongly as I thought about the people who died here.

I turned away to look at my brother and then I felt a draft which made me look at something.

My eyes glowed white and made me feel something that I havent felt in along time...love.

I blinked in a second so see an army base. My eyes welled up from the things they could do, help us or even save us from this horrible world.

We got closer to see a fire loads of bodies were spread out from the entrance to the exit.

My eyes widened from the point thee might not be any help.

We stopped the van just outside, my brother locked Oliver in the back with some blankets.

My brother walked to the back of the van and opened the back.

There was a bag full of guns that James took from that car back at the motor way.

"Wow look at these guns", James knows every gun out there so that was a great start to a horrible day.

There was a Glock 17 and 31 there was alot of handguns. There was a Colt LE901, a SIG SG 716 and a Colt M4 Carbine.

My eyes widened from the exciment there was, we were ready. We walked forwards with guns in are hands, when we reached the gate. We jumped over, before we could hit the ground we could see no one was here or were there.

There was millions of tents just sitting there. We went on to check I went right and James went left.

I unzipped the tent and walked in to see there was a bed and a box, I searched it. There was a torch which I took because it could be useful and there was a uniform it looked like a army uniform.

I looked in the rest to see it was the same, a hour past and we met at the start again.

"How come theres a torch and a uniform in every box", I pointed to one of the tents.

My brother shudded his shoulders and pulled me forwards to the main office.

The door was border off and on the side of the building it said 'Infected do not approach or open this door' my eyes opened to see the army couldn't even handle this stupid shitty apocalypse.

My breath stormed away to the sound of a groan.

"Looks like were going in", James said mentaly

"Are you Fucking insane", I stormed off behind him

"We have to its are only choice and we have guns", my brother pointed in the far distance.

We budged the planks off the door and kicked the door open.

Shooting a way out, we shot them in the heads untill one mangled through and attacked me. He jumped on me pushing my handgun to the side leaving me struggling, I punched it in its face and kicked him back but before I could roll away it jumped I put my food side ways stopping it from biting me. Its neck was trapped against my foot I reached to the side to grab my gun, but my foot slipped.

"Shit", my mouth opened in shock

I pushed the walker off with force, pulling my self up of the floor grabbing my gun with power, I shot it right in the middle of its head.

James finished the rest, I fell to the ground taking a breath, at the same time my brother handed me some water and some packed lunch he made when we was getting ready. We started munching down starving and thirsty but before I could finish I had an eerie thought that someone else was here...

**I hoped you enjoyed. Check out my Wattpad account Name:Love-Chloexx**

**Thanks so much and don't forget to tell your friends xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

My throat dried up to the sound of a door opening. We hid under a table which was near to the door what opened. I coughed silently but it didn't work out. The person peaked it's head under the table to see us both snuggleing.

"Ha, what you doing under there? No wait let me guess... your kissing", it was a woman. She had long blonde hair and she had brown hazelnut eyes and she was wearing a dress.

I jumped out from under the table and smiled at her dress.

"I fucking love your dress! By the way, what's your name?", My happyness grew stronger.

"My name is Sophie and thanks", she turned slowly so I could admire her dress

"Hey, can you just speed this up rember we have a baby in the van that's getting really hungry", James reminded me, struggling to look away from her dress.

"So, you are going out then?", she stated.

Our eyes opened in shock from what she said and I turned around to look away.

"Ehhh no, she's my sister", James angrily moaned.

She nodded, then she walked up to the front door and shut it.

"What are you doing", I said.

"Just shutting the door so none of those things walk in", she moaned kindly

We sat down at the table while she explained her story.

"So the army are against us the survivors", I shockly said

"Yes true", she leaned down and grabbed a bag which I didn't notice before.

"Here", she gave me the bag.

With eerie I opened the bag there was a braclet which was curved with tiny charms.

"Hmmm...thanks", I looked down at the charm slowly studying it.

She smiled and then with a surprise she opened her mouth.

"CAN I COME WITH YOU", I fell off my chair in surprise of what she said.

"Sure but we have to go know", I sat up and turned around to walk out through the door, but when I opened it. There it was standing there like it was a dummy I shut the door quickly and sat down against it.

"WHAT I DONT WANT TO DIE", Sophie screamed loudly

"Shut up", James wispeared

She shut her mouth and hid under the table like a seven year old playing hide and seak.

I pushed a chair infront of the door to stop the Walker from pushing in.

I looked through the empty window to see there were more than one.

I took a breath and fell to to my knees but before I could relax Sophie and James ran out through the back door.

My eyes followed them into the dark ally way which made my eyes ake from the wind. My head started spinning slowly then faster every second that past in this world. My eyes closed in a blink of the wind passing out onto the floor banging my head against the wall, painfully feeling the pain as the Walkers flowed past me...

**Thanks so much. Check out my Wattpad Name:Love-Chloexx**

**Tell your friends xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

The Walkers flowed past me like I wasn't there like I was the wall its self. My eyes opened onto the middle of the street slowly picking my self up I heard something.

The sound came from down the street it sounded like someone maybe my brother.

I lifted my self off the floor till I noticed I sprained my foot.

"Fucking hell why now", I sat up and turned around to look at the charm which was now attached to my hand.

I walked down the street to notice the van was gone, my brother and Sophie I took a deep breath to notice blood on the floor.

I saw more movement down the street I followed the road to see who they were.

The man had black short hair and the other man had blonde hair. My eyes opened wide to notice they were both bit, I looked forward and stared at the blood dripping on the floor.

My head turned around slowly, luckily still having my gun on me. I shouted them to look at me and then whitout looking I pulled the trigger twice. Shooting then both in there forehead.

My eyes welled up but before I could make my self clear there was something or someone moving closer and closer to me. I took a step back and turned around I felt the hard breeze of the wind come closer and closer, flowing the same speed as the things walking up.

I tried to run but my legs wouldn't move which made me think that I wanted to see who it was my eyes sank down to the ground.

Getting closer and closer I decided I should start walking. I got closer to see it was a gang off men, swifting slowly side to side thinking they can survive this planet.

My eyes gazed at them as the turened around to daca me.

"Who the Fuck are you", he pulled his fist to my face.

I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the face.

She pulled his face to his hands waiting for the blood to run.

"Stupid bitch, why the Fuck you do that", he lifted his head at stared fully red into my eyes like he was about to murder me.

I steped back but for I could run he grabbed hold of me.

"Lookes like a runner boys, what should be do with her!" He lifted an eyebrow

I spited in his face to prove he has no right at all.

"Let go of me", I demanded

"No why should I"

"Well I'm tougher than you", I smiled arkwardly

"Ha" he laughed and pulled me higher casing me to about murder him.

"You wanna see", I pulled my cost high knowing he can't block it without dropping me. My fist pushed forward knocking him backwards casing him to fall flat on the floor.

"G...ge...get her", he lifted his hand and gained them directions where to go, so they can block me.

I dodged a couple of them before losing my touch they took hold of my arms and my legs so I couldn't get lose.

I struggled but it wouldn't do, I couldn't get out of this situation...

**Thanks so much./Please check my Wattpad account :Love-Chloexx**

**O'I hoped you enjoyed and please tell your friends. xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes followed the man, I didn't know where he was taking me.

My legs sore from the ground whilst he dragged me against the floor.

"Looks like she is finally awake", his eyes beemed at mine.

I growled furiously before kicking him. He threw me on the floor and started to talk angrily.

"You stop that or we are going to have a little fall out", he growled even more.

I lifted an eyebrow to meet with his, he was staring at me like I wasn't even here.

He stared blankly to see he wasn't even looking at me but something behind me.

I turned around slowly to notice it was a WALKER.

I sat up and jumped onto my feet feeling a little tipsy from when I passed out earlier.

I looked around to see the group had vanished, my sight turned blurry again.

I fell in a second, dreaming deeply and then in a click I went.

My eyes swallowed deeply as I drept about something which made me turn sides quickly.

I woke up in a back of a van I sat up to see my brother and Sophie.

They were sitting there like some murder has just killed someone. My eyes followed the road leading it as James swirled against the road turning left.

I skidded to the other side of the van making James turn around noticing something.

"She's alive", my brother shouted in surprise

I lifted myself up wondering what has happened.

"What do you mean I'm alive", I pointed out.

"When we found you, were dead", his eyes narrowed mine.

My eyes opened in shock, until I noticed the gun wound.

"We had to take all the bullet out", James said nervously

I pulled my T-shirt down and sat back to see if there was a bottle of water.

"So what happened", James looked down to my stomach

"I don't know, I met with a gang of people and they just dragged me away", my eyes started to narrow his.

My brother snorted making a sound which I couldn't take.

We reached the south what looked like a whole new beginning, there was trees every where. This was England not the rainforest my eyes stared through the front window staring blindly making myself believe there is maybe a cure...

**Thanks so much./Please check out my Wattpad :Love-Chloexx**

**O'I hoped you enjoyed and please tell your friends. xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes followed the road to see trees and flowers my eyes turned golden when I saw animals.

I lifted my self up and grabbed some sandwiches which my brother makes every morning.

"So what do you think", James asked unconcerned

"Well I think it's FUCKING AMAZING", I shouted back

My eyes sparkled to see Sophie still sleeping, with Olivia wrapped up in her hands.

My brother started the engine and drove on passing the trees and farms.

"There should be a little cottage up the road, and the good thing is theres a town just a couple of miles away", James stated

I fell back thinking of what we could do there without these monsters.

(Why has this happened I must be the reason if I can't get infected, how come I keep passing out)

I got knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the engine turn off.

James got out of the van grabbing everything at the back, making Sophie finally wake up and follow.

"Were here", James smiled

I helped him grab the rest and jumped out. My mouth dropped open to see how beautiful it was I couldn't believe my eyes.

We walked up to the front door to see it was locked. James lifted one leg and then in a click it was open.

We grabbed the bags and threw them inside.

There was four beds which will come in handy. A colossal fireplace, a table which was spaced out in the middle of the room and finally a kitchen.

A hour past till we finally got settled in, Olivia was asleep on the smallest bed and Sophie was making tea.

"What you think", James lifted an eyebrow

"It's wonderful", my eyes started to glitter

Sophie ran behind me with three cups of tea,"here you go", Sophie furiously gave us them.

"What's a matter Sophie", I sounded worried

I looked around to see something out in the distance it was one of those things a Walker.

My heart started beating quickly and faster and faster making myself feel dizzy my sight turned blurry and then I was gone.

**James P.O.V **

Zoe fell to the ground I lifted my self up from the table and flew to Zoe.

She fainted again my eyes welled up I sat up and pulled her over to the bed until I heard something bang against the door.

I slowly looked out through the window and then I fell leaning against the bottom wall slowly making sure they don't see me.

"What's happening", Sophie wispered

My voice disappeared when I heard another knock that's when I knew we had to get rid of them.

**Here you go and thanks so much...I hoped you enjoyed xxx**

**Please check out my Wattpad :Love-Chloexx**

**THANKS SO MUCH XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sophie's P.O.V**

"OMG WHAT'S GOING ON!", my face blew forward as the Walkers stumbled towards the door.

James lifted his Glock high and I held my knife with it. This was stupid he had a GUN why the fuck would I go out there with a knife what doesn't even do half as a gun would.

My eyes rolled forward and within the same time he pushed me out FIRST. You got to be fucking kidding me suriously what's the point am going to die first.

I lifted my knife slicing one head off in a second my mouth widened.

"Ha see that, you stupid piece of shit!", I spitted straight on to it making my self feel tougher.

He rolled his eyes but fluttered with excitement I could tell he was impressed.

Before I could look up and do a trick one jumped straight clean onto me without even making a sound it pulled me to the ground.

"Ouch ow ow ow", my voice turned darker as it pealed his eyes down to my skin.

I pulled over trying not to be scared or anything but then it just jumped back on to me. My eyes rolled as I heard it's finally groan, he shot him right in the skull.

"You alright", he grabs my hand leading it to a arkward momment

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you", I pulled my arm away from his.

I pulled my self up and jumped to the side to notice there were more of those stupid things, I couldn't believe how this happened I thought he said it's the country side there shouldn't be anything here.

**James P.O.V**

I saw Sophie stare at the sky blankly, that's when I pushed her.

"Why did you do that", she smiled making me feel she had a thing for me.

She wasn't even mad at me for doing it, she just smiled I could definitely tell she liked me.

There were still more of those things coming closer, I shot a couple and left the rest to her.

She was fit I could say that she was good at fighting but I could tell she wanted a gun.

We finally finished killing them, we walked back inside the house. Zoe was still asleep and so was Oliver.

I turned around and locked the door pulling chairs and box's to block those things from coming in. I also pulled a blanket over the massive window with the curtains closed so no light comes through and draws them.

I fell onto the bed closing my eyes speaking a truth in my dreams.

I woke up early waiting for the smell of something special BREAKFAST.

Zoe walked up to me with a plate of waffles my eyes gazing at them.

"Here you deserve it, for saving our life's last night", she pointed at the plate and them dropped it into my lap.

Breakfast in bed was always my favorite even now it would be the best.

Sophie was at the table with Olivier eating, Zoe waked back to the table to eat hers.

The table was against the door, when we blocked the door last night just in case those things stumbled in.

When we finally finished we tidied up, by moving furniture back to the original place. We made our beds and grabbed our guns ready for hunting. Zoe had to stay here and babysit Olivier while me and Sophie went hunting for food or even supplies in the town a couple of miles back.

We decided we should walk and save the petrol, we left the cottage and went walking down the road.

We walked about a mile until we saw a rabbit finally food. Sophie ran into the woods and hunted it, about ten minutes later she came out with her hands covered in blood and a dead rabbit in her hands moaning about she didn't want it on her dress.

Passing it to me I wrapped it in a plastic bag and shoved if in my back pack.

We started walking down the road until we could see the town it was small but it had alot of shops and houses all cramped together.

We walked down the road to the closest house, we could tell this town wasn't warned about this.

**Sophies** **P.O.V**

The first house had a lot of useful things like torches, water, food everything.

There was a chemist which I had to investigate and alot of general shops, which was just full of more food and water.

I had completely picked clean everything bags full, I even picked up a new dress and for the rest just some normal boring clothing.

My eyes peeled the woods as we walked back waiting if another rabbit would come and enter, I always wanted a pet rabbit.

Nothing even appeared on the way back not even a sound of a tree swaying against another.

We finally reached home waiting for a breath we packed everything away in the cupboards and the wardrobe.

We sat down and took a breath while Zoe made us lunch, I luckily picked up some baby formula while I was searching the shops back in the far end of the town.

So know Olivier didn't have to eat mashed up food anymore.

We finally came to a reach where we can finally relax and enjoy a hot sunny day, well the English weather was kinda shit but today was hot.

Olivia was back to a sleep again, enjoying the sun go down I made my self another tea to get me dreamy and then I after I would read a boring book and just fall asleep.

Which happened well, James was last to go to sleep because he had to move everything again like to block the door and everything.

My life was a dream I fell asleep and made my dreams come to a beautiful place, my job my family well it was a perfect dream...

**Thanks so much, and don't forget to check my Wattpad account :Love-Chloexx**

**THNAKS SO MUCH XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zoe's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of Olivier crying I could tell this is going to be a horrible morning.

James was rocking Olivier slightly edged at the scene I pulled him out of his hands and rocked him probably.

"Thanks, didn't get any sleep last night he was crying", he's eyes closed furiously but after I just pushed him on the bed.

"Go to sleep then, I'm your older sister for a reason", he closed his eyes and fell asleep just in a click.

Oliver was also tired I just put him on bed and left him to be.

Sophie was at the table fully awake.

"Why aren't you asleep", I moaned in a gesture with my hands.

"Ohh I had ear plugs I found them in the left drawer at the side of the bed", she kindly whispered like it was a secret.

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I sat up and walked through the front door I grabbed the Glock at the same time, turning around to make sure no one saw me.

I sat on guard waiting for any of those things to stumble through but I guess it was a lucky day.

My thoughts grew bigger, why is Zoe so special. Maybe she is the case of this defeated world or maybe she has something else to plot with it.

I couldn't let her be the person I wanted to be special and I want a real gun not a stupid handgun. My eyes widened as I sat there, there was a Walker coming closer and closer. This is my chance I pulled my gun up , pulling the trigger before my eyes.

The Walker shot down blood splattering everywhere thank God its not on my new dress.

My face scowled at it from the distance I peered my face at it.

You stupid little bitch I fucking hate this we take turns to save Olivier and we have to work together and I'm terrible at that.

I walked back inside and put on my jacket ready for the cold to spread.

My eyes gazed at the sky ready for the clouds to apear.

I walked back in until it started raining I signed and sat down at the table.

James poked me and smiled delightly I smirked proving I was kind of childish.

"Fine I'll go you cry baby", James said sarcastically

My eyes peeled down at him as if I was going to murder him.

A couple of hours past til we wanted to go, we decided a couple of days ago we should leavex soon and then just grab everything and leave.

As so we did we packed up and jumped in the van and left waiting for a chance to find something.

Maybe, maybe a connection waiting for us to find it, a cure or even a chance to end this thing...

Maybe this was the end or the beginning...

**Opps this was kinda a rushed chapter I have been trying to edit a little but I had a test coming up and I had to revise for it, but I will try and make it better the next chapter more understanding and try and not to rush it.**

**Any way I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember to follow me on twitter name on my account, hoped you enjoyed and peace out ✌**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT. Name:Love-Chloexx**

**THANKS SO MUCH XOXOXOXOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zoe's P.O.V**

2 weeks we've been waiting for a opening or even a cure.

It's been years and I'm kinda getting sick of it trying to find something.

"Okay so where we heading", I asked anxiously

"Well I think we should head for London", James asked back

"Why"

"There's a science centre there, so I thought they might have found a cure", he answered back

The car skidded of the gravel road making me tip over, nearly doing a front flip.

"DO YOU FUCKING MIND", Sophie sat up nearly hitting him.

The reason we left is because it was getting so hard to live without the cure, so we thought we should look for it.

Sophie agreed with the plan but James didn't he thought it was stupid. But now he thinks it is a great idea.

"Shit we best not have a flat tire again", James opened the door so he could have a look.

"Yep fuck me", James grabbed everything and started walking.

"Where do you think your going"

"I'm walking there, that van is a piece of shit", he answered

We all grabbed our stuff and followed him, I carried everything because Sophie wanted to carry Oliver so she wouldn't carry everything.

I couldn't be bothered to walk 300 miles, it was going to take forever.

"We've got a week left of food so we have to hurry", I smirked.

About 59 miles back there was another car but it also had a flat tire.

We walked down a lot of empty streets, fire everywhere and body's.

I kept slipping on blood that's how bad it was. I went flying the first time and the second my face was on the floor.

"Are you alright", James lifted an eyebrow

I nodded in laughter, crossing the lake of blood.

We crossed a lake and a couple of farms, what were empty completely. James continued to walk as we had a rest which made me and Sophie fall back a couple of miles.

"This is Why I hate him", I sighed

"Well your lucky I had never had a brother or a sister, and your lucky to see them", Sophie made her speech

"Don't you dare talk about HER", I growled.

Sophie walked away so she could catch up with James leaving me alone for a couple of minutes.

**At London...**

We finally arrived at London, to look up to a dump. The place was completely trashed top to bottom.

Cars everywhere and rubbish to, I used to love London.

There would be shops full of amazing clothes and shoes, and look at it now.

I missed London I wish this never happened.

Sophie grabbed everything and picked her self a house, what I thought was stupid.

We wanted to stay here for a bit while we investergate the science lab.

But first we wanted time relax, are legs were killing us.

So we spent a night in a house, sleeping and having a talk night...

**THANKS SO MUCH. Don't forget to check my Wattpad :Love-Chloexx**

**THANK YOU XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sophie's P.O.V**

We spent a coupe of years in London, it was peace full. We could do what we want, it was so peace full I couldn't notice if it was the apocalypse.

It's been 5 years straight and still no cure, I've been wondering if they might find one.

We've been growing food, and searching London top to bottom.

So we thought we might find the cure our selfs, I know it sounds crazy and all but it isn't.

So we had to get to Paris, on every radio we tried it would come up with a message.

"The...re c#a"'mp j:ust u.p P#$,aris",.the radio stopped.

"Did you get any of it", James asked unconcerned

"I think it said something about a camp near Paris", Zoe left the room to fetch something

"Where you going", I smiled but failed to get her attention

"I'm having a coffee, I feel like shit", Zoe laughed

"Make sure you make me one", I chocked on the air

she nodded at me and walked off, leaving me alone with James sitting on a sofa.

"So we have to drive up to Paris", I moaned

"Yes"

"Yeh but we have everything here, so why leave", I frowned

"We have to so we can find a cure", James questioned me.

"What and leave this behind", I walked off having a tantrum

The next day we packed up, we found a massive lorry not far and thought it would be use full. So we put everything in the back even the sofa.

We had to drive far on a drive way, get a boat what's going to be hard.

**I've never been to France so please I don't know how to get there, please comment me if you know how...**

It was a long journey, I with this was gone. I've lost my parents my fucking dog.

It's not far, I could be in America by now if this didn't start. I could be famous.

We talked all day about out real life's before this and I've been wondering how it started.

**6 Years ago...**

"Please hand me that", the scientist pointed at the sharp knife on the table.

He was searching a body what was bit on his neck and also his arm.

"Okay can you hand me that jar", he pointed again at the table.

A groan appeared behind him, lifting a sound of footsteps. Lowing as the body got closer.

"Mr trown please stop moving and get me that jar", the scientist demanded

"Sir I think I think you should look behind you", he ran away nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Huh what?", he cocked his head to the side.

He failed to run as he dug his teeth in his neck, spilling all the blood on the floor.

The other man couldn't get out as the other scientists locked the door not letting any thing come out.

"Let me out, please let me out!", he cried louder and louder.

He pulled down to the floor rocking, all crunched up into a ball.

He turned around to a horrible death as the body snapped his teeth on his neck...

**OMG thank you. Don't forget to check my Wattpad :Love-Chloexx**

**Thanks so much that you have read this far xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**6 Years Ago**

The man flinched a second later as he drowned in his own blood.

Now there was 3 infected people walking around. The test subject, was named Ryan. He was 26 years old and had the infection for over 2 weeks.

The infection spread over America spreading all over the rest.

Leaving terror and horrifying deeds, the government got forced to leave and find a cure for it.

But the government didn't care, and left everyone for dead.

The scientists all died of starvation some vomited from it and some didn't. Hundreds of people died after that, they escaped to the outside world.

The man named Ryan, was found in a cave. Full of blood, no one actually knew what happened. They just know that's it been out there for a very long time.

The infection started 11 years ago but they managed to block it out, by putting fences up. It did well until Ryan got a little to carried away.

**Back To Present...**

**Sophies P.O.V**

"I with this would go away", I moaned until they finally gave me my breakfast.

"Oh shut up", James replied

First foot in and then the seconds, we looked around for a while after.

It was massive this place, if you mist something I guess it would matter a lot.

We was here, Paris...

I love this place, it was always on the news for it's amazing shops.

But that didn't matter any more we needed to find the scientist...

We looked around for ages, pretty much it took us a week to find it...

"It's massive", I frowned

James laughed and then he walked inside, it was bigger inside.

I was scared and actually I didn't want to his inside...

James swung open the second door, and went in first.

Me following second and Zoe following last with Olivier in her hands.

I couldn't wait to find the cure...

**Thank you. Don't forget to check my Wattpad :Love-Chloexx**

**Thanks so much xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

Finally the second I find him, I knew we could be the hero's.

"So where do we start", James laughed as he opened one door on the left.

We started walking down a long hallway, it looked amazing. It looked more as a hospital than a private laboratory.

"It looks huge", my eyes widened in shock.

She nodded and walked off somewhere safe, to keep Olivier safe.

Zoe fell asleep, somewhere safe. Leaving me and James to search, it was going to take forever.

I searched up stairs and the third floor, while he searches the ground floor and the basement.

I walked upstairs, opening a door. It was a kitchen, a massive one.

"Ewwww it stinks in here", I threw my hand over my face, it wasn't a kitchen but a butcher room.

There was blood everywhere, on the sides even on the wall.

Maybe they experimented on things.

I walked forward clutching down on to the floor, making sure no one saw me. Just in case there was someone here.

I looked through everything, the draws and even under the counters. I sat down to rest, letting my self breath.

**James P.O.V**

I looked through the draws, finding hundreds of weird messages. Loads of notes appeared, saying weird things. They were documents, from all the patients they had.

_DOC NO.1_  
_June 4th 2009_  
_Young man, 20 in age, has blue eyes. Lives in London. Has no medical uses._  
_Passed away, treated with death from cure._

_DOC NO.2_  
_December 13th 2013_  
_Young lady, 16 in age, has hazel eyes._  
_Lives in London. Has no medical uses._  
_Passed away, treated with death from cure._

A tear dropped, as I fell on to my knees. They used young people for slaves. So they could find the cure.

These people were sick, they don't have the cure at all.

I threw the papers back into the draw, feeling a draft behind my neck.

Something or someone threw me backwards. Throwing a knife at my throat, whispering something.

"Who else is with you? What do you know? ANSWER ME"

I turned my neck slowly to come in face with a man in a white coat. He was a scientist that worked here.

A second later I was tied up to a chair, facing him.

"Who else is here?", He threw his hands up mentally

I shuck my head, closing my eyes. Wishing we never came here.

"ANSWER ME"

I looked away, drifting away as he started walking up stairs.

I heard footsteps, I could tell Sophie was trying to hide.

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I heard someone walk up stairs, it couldn't have been James he was searching down stairs. I took a leap and hid behind a weird looking statue.

"Please please don't find me", I whispered time my self.

He threw open the door what was on the left, being surprised that he hasn't found me yet.

"Hello, come out wherever you are", he laughed, he walked around the room creeping.

While he was doing that, I crawled to the stairs. Going backwards to make sure he hasn't seen me. When i finally got to the last step I saw James sitting there.

I walked up to him, undoing the rope.

"Wheres Zoe", I whispered

"I don't know", he replied

I walked around slowly to see her on the floor asleep, without Olivier. I shuck her.

"Where's Olivier", I frowned.

She leaped up searching her eyes everywhere, she couldn't find her.

"I don't know, she was here a minute ago", she started to cry.

"I think the scientist took her", I started to hug her, so I could calm her down.  
**Thanks so much and don't forget to check out my Wattpad :Love-Chloexx**

**THANKS SO MUCH XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
